So In Love That You Act Insane
by I'm Miss World
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE IS INSANE I swallowed hard and shook my head. "What is wrong with you? You're acting like a psycho!" My words made Jeff's head snap up to meet my eyes and that smirk came back. "Am I really?" JeffOC
1. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Here it is, the sequel to Love Is Insane and Baby We Are Too. That means, if you haven't read that story yet, this one isn't going to make much sense. So you may want to check that out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last story. Please continue to do so with this one!

**

* * *

So In Love That You Act Insane**

**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!**

* * *

Make the best of what you've got.

That's what John Hennigan has taught me over the past few weeks. Not in those exact words, but that was the basic moral of the story.

I'd never taken the time to get to know him before this whole incident in catering. He has some interesting quirks about him. The arrogance is ever-present, but he's basically a nice guy to people he has no personal vendetta against. He's slightly on the bossy side, but honestly, I need to be bossed around sometimes. If I had listened when Matt and my dad tried to tell me not to get involved with Jeff, I wouldn't be in this unfortunately bitter state of mind.

He'd been my... replacement for Matt as of late, as terrible as that sounds. I feel like such a bitch for abandoning Matt and Amy like this to spend time with John, but... it's probably easier on them too.

They don't have to pick and choose between Jeff and I.

Because if anyone thinks I'm not pissed off after what he said in catering, they're stupid.

I mean, I still talk to them, just not as often. Not often at all. I think it will just be uncomfortable because of their ties to my former lover. With John, there's nothing like that. He and Jeff are merely acquaintances.

I haven't even spoken to my father yet since I found out about him and Sara.

But everything might change for me now.

The 2008 Draft is tonight. I'm getting selected to go over to Smackdown. So is Jeff, unfortunately. And my father is staying put on Smackdown. So I'll have to face them both I suppose at some point.

ECW is going to start traveling alongside RAW now, which pisses me off because I'm becoming so close and dependant when it comes to John. But luckily Miz and Morrison are popular enough to be involved in the both the Smackdown and RAW tapings, so I'll get to see him most weeks.

The thing with John is when he bosses me around, I actually listen, because he doesn't cave in and let me do whatever I want. He's called me spoiled on numerous occasions and has given me the nickname princess, which normally wouldn't irritate me. But the fact that he calls me that because he thinks I'm a brat annoys me.

I could hear the music playing and knew the images of everyone on the RAW and ECW rosters flashed before the music stopped and the roar of the crowd told me that my image was on the titantron. My music hit and I jumped through the curtain enthusiastically, even if that wasn't how I was feeling at this moment.

The dread of being stuck with Jeff and my father with no one to constantly lean on was too much for me to feel good.

Smackdown wasn't what it used to be when I'd been on it.

I was still a face even though those pictures of Devine and I that had leaked out on the internet got me a lot of heat, mostly from the Jeff fangirls. I had been labeled as a cheater, even though I technically hadn't cheated on Jeff. People didn't know the situation though. They just believed what they wanted to believe or made up their own reasons. But I have no idea what they're going to do with me on Smackdown.

Put me back with my dad?

God, I hope not.

Revive my romance with Jeff?

Please, no.

I just really don't want to have to deal with either of those situations. I'm going to avoid them both as long as I can.

As the show went to commercial, I went down the ramp and signed a few things, took a few pictures and slapped a few hands before I was told by a stage hand that they were going back on the air in a minute and disappeared backstage.

I took a deep breath when I was out of the crowd's view and tried to think positively, even though I've been in an extremely cynical state of mind as of late. This was my chance to start over, right? Clean slate. That's what John had pointed out last night in the hotel gym.

_"You'll be okay. Things might suck right now, but you just need to get over it."_

Some might say his words are harsh. But that's the only way anyone could really get through to me at this point. Unfortunately, the recent events of my crumbling life had left me feeling as though I couldn't rely on anyone I had been close to beforehand.

That's why I clung to John.

He was fresh; new. The first step in this transformation I desperately needed to go through.

I needed to find him. The dread of going to Smackdown was setting in once again as I passed a few superstars who were staying here on RAW. Superstars I was comfortable with now. Superstars who'd already gotten the whispering about me out of the way and just didn't care anymore.

But once again, I was fresh meat on Smackdown. They would all be wondering about the interactions I'd inevitably be having with Jeff and my father sure enough.

Sure, this place was just like high school.

But high school didn't have roster drafts.

I glanced in to catering to see if John was in there, but he wasn't. Amy and Matt were though. They waved me over and I blinked a few times, contemplating what I would rather do; go see John, or be confronted by the friends I'd been avoiding.

Yeah, the latter just isn't that appealing.

I gave them an apologetic look and mouthed 'later' to them before pulling my head back out the door and turning, almost colliding with another body.

An _all_ too familiar body.

I hung my head, not even wanting to look in those green, tiger-eyes and trying to step by, but that awkward stepping the same way thing kept happening and I began getting flustered. "Sorry," I mumbled, still averting my eyes and making it clear I was going to the left.

I was cut off again.

This time I knew it had been on purpose though.

My curiosity got the better of me and my eyes flickered up to see Jeff with a crease in his brow. I let out a long breath at the first real look I'd taken at him in a while.

He looked enigmatically gorgeous, as always.

There was something strange in those eyes though. Something I couldn't quite place and made my stomach feel a little funny.

Again, I tried to pass him, but Jeff sidestepped me on both tries, standing in front of me like he was... expecting something.

I began getting frustrated. "Will you please move?!" I snapped, giving him the hardest stare I could muster.

I could feel my face get hot as I took a step back, watching the smirk lift on to Jeff's lips. What is going on? Why is he being so weird?

Instead of doing or saying something as I was anticipating, he stepped to the side, gesturing for me to pass him as if he hadn't just basically cornered me and purposely prevented me from leaving.

Giving him an odd look, I slowly passed by in the direction I had planned to go looking for John, not able to help glancing back at Jeff questionably, only to find his intense stare fixed on me as I made my way down the hall, quickly turning to face the front once I caught his eyes.

What was that all about? Why did he do that? My heart was beating a mile a minute for some reason, and I furiously knocked on the locker room I knew John's things were in.

The door opened and the Miz stood there in his ring gear, not shocked at the sight of me, but seemingly concerned by the troubled look I knew was on my face.

"I need John," I muttered, to which Mike nodded and disappeared back inside the locker room. It only took another second for the door to open again.

John made an 'oomph' sound as I collapsed into him, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He sighed and returned the embrace, not as tightly, leading me away form the door where a collection of eavesdroppers were peering out curiously.

"Can't you just come to Smackdown please? Talk to Vince or something?" I begged, my voice muffled by his shirt-clad shoulder.

"No I can't. Me being there all the time is just going to be another crutch. We already went over this." I sobbed at his all too true words. It would just be so much easier if he'd cave once in a while. He did soften a little when he realized I started crying. "What happened?" he asked, concerned. His hands pushed against my shoulders so he could look at my face.

I rubbed my forehead and huffed, shaking my head. "I don't know. I just ran in to Jeff and he was really weird. And I absolutely blew off Matt and Amy again..."

"What did he do?" he wondered, looking slightly surprised. Jeff had seemingly been avoiding me as well as of late. But after what had just happened, I have no idea what's going on in that mind of his.

"He just like... wouldn't let me by when I was trying to go down the hall. But he didn't say anything. I don't know if he's playing some sick game or what..."

"Did he touch you?" I shook my head, noticing the slight flare in John's expression. Jeff might be weird, but he's not forceful or abusive, which is the kind of touching I knew John was referring to.

"He would never do anything like that." John curled his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

"Well, I don't know what's up with him, but just come in here with me for now, okay? The guys won't care." Nodding, I let him bring me into the locker room which was littered with the ECW superstars that were present tonight, each one of them eyeing the two of us curiously as we occupied a couch in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2: It Feels Good To Be Bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Okay, I was totally overwhelmed with the amount of feedback for this story on the first chapter. Thank you guys so much. Please keep doing it. Ugh, seriously, if they start a romance with Candice and MY MAN Punk, I'm going to barf. Of all the Divas, they better not stick him with the one I hate them most! They should just... stick him with me haha.

**PS:** It's my 21st birthday today! Presents are always appreciated haha.

**

* * *

So In Love That You Act Insane**

**Chapter 2: It Feels Good To Be Bad**

* * *

"Morning sunshine," I greeted as sweetly and cheerily as I could while walking in to the hotel room Mike and John had stayed in the night prior, after John had opened the door. Today was my first Smackdown taping since the draft, and I don't want to go to the arena alone. I don't have anyone to go with though. I can't ask Matt, not after the way I've been blowing him off. I can't ask Jeff because... well, duh. I can't ask my father because I'm not speaking to him.

John is the only one I'm close to right now.

And I know he doesn't like to baby me; he's trying to make me independent, but I only need him just this once to go with me. Just to get through all the whispering I'm going to have to endure. To get through the first time I share a locker room with the home-wrecking whore Michelle.

I know he's trying to help me stop depending on other people, but he's also supposed to be my friend, and he should push that aside for this particular situation. Independence is all I've ever wanted, but now that I have it, I'm clinging.

John gets to be the unlucky victim apparently.

"Coffee? For me? You shouldn't have..." John said, taking one of the steaming cups from the tray in my hands and looking at it as if it were going to jump out of the cup and scald him. His eyes then flashed suspiciously up to mine. "What do you want? You're way too chipper."

"Where's Mike?" I asked, avoiding the question I wanted to ask. "I brought him a cup too."

"Gym. Now don't change the subject. Why are you up, dressed, showered and here this early in the morning bearing nourishment?" John's gaze pretty much penetrated me as he tried to get answers from merely looking and I sighed.

"Go to the arena with me early, _please_," I finally blurted out, my eyes pleading with him. Doe eyes generally don't work on John, but I had to try anything and everything at this point.

I couldn't face those people alone.

His head cocked to the side before it shook and he put the cup of coffee on a small table in the corner where I'd set the tray down. "Why?" he shrugged. "It's not like you're unfamiliar with Smackdown. You've only been gone like a year. Procedure's not that different."

I groaned and plopped onto one of the unmade beds, putting my face in my hands. "Please, please, please, please, _please_. I can't deal with everyone on my own John. Please! Just this once. I mean, Michelle is going to be there," I whimpered. God, I must look pathetic in near tears looking up at him from the bed.

Heaving a deep sigh, he sat down beside me. "Okay. But only today."

A grin spread over my face and I sniffled back tears, wrapping my arms tight around his neck. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

**-John's POV-**

I couldn't feel my hand.

X had it in a death grip as we walked in through the arena's back entrance.

I'm still not sure if I should be here with her right now. She really has a lot of growing up to do. She needs to learn to do things on her own and not rely on others, because unfortunately for her, she's recently had the rude awakening I had when Melina cheated on me. You can't count on anyone but yourself.

But at the same time, I understand why she wants me here. She's already the topic of gossip; now that she's actually here, it's going to get worse. It'll get old eventually, but she shouldn't have to deal with it on her own. I certainly didn't want to when my personal life had been big news.

And she just looked so sweet. And she was begging.

I'm only human. I can't say no to a pretty girl like X when she looks at me like that. Well, sometimes I can't. I've been pretty good about it I think.

People definitely stopped and stared at her, being nice to her face, but whispering as soon as she walked past them. I led her to the office, trying to get her out of everyone's eyes as soon as possible.

I really shouldn't be holding her hand right now. That's only going to start more rumors. Honestly, I don't think I could pry it out of her hand if I tried at this point though.

Fuck.

Hardy.

He was sitting on an equipment box, glaring, actually _glaring_ at me. He looked like he was all ready to go for his premiere on Smackdown tonight.

What fucking right does he have to glare at me?

He should be here for her, not me. Like he has any right to attack her for some innocent pictures that I found out were taken while they were broken up? After all the shit he's pulled?

I don't think so.

He's coming over here.

If it was at all possible, X squeezed my hand tighter as she watched him approach. He looked like a fucking maniac today. It was all in his eyes. They were a little crazier than usual.

"I need to talk to you," he said to her, throwing that glare at me again. He was right up in her face and she was leaning in to me to try and get some distance between them. "Alone."

X shook her head slightly. "I don't want to talk to you," she admitted, and I knew this was true. She had a lot of loathing for Jeff at this point. He'd ditched her when she was going through a pretty stressful situation.

And yes, I know she did the same thing to him.

But she is only twenty.

Jeff should know better.

This seemed to spark something in Jeff. He backed away slightly and his eyes blazed at me. "You sure move fast Morrison," he snapped, focusing on our clasped hands. "Pickin' up girls on the rebound?"

"Jeff!" X hissed. It was too late though. He already pissed me off. I ripped my hand from hers and stepped up to Jeff.

"Hey, I'm trying to clean up the mess you left behind Hardy." I pursed my lips as soon as the words flew past them. I'm such an idiot. I turned to X slowly, knowing that was definitely not the right thing to say. "I didn't mean that," I assured her.

"Nice clean up," Jeff snarked, patting my shoulder before wandering off.

Fuck.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

**-X's POV-**

"X, come on. I didn't mean it like that." I swallowed back the lump in my throat and pulled away when he tried to put his hands on my shoulders.

As if that situation didn't suck enough, he had to make it ten times worse by basically calling me a disaster.

And maybe I am.

And maybe I should just leave him alone.

"No. It's fine. Now I know why you always try to make me do things on my own. You didn't have to be around me if you didn't want to be," I said coldly before turning away from him and heading over to the office I needed to check in to.

Fuck John.

Fuck Jeff.

And fuck everyone else.

* * *

Thus far, my day has not been a good one. I've pretty much kept a low profile, but I've heard everyone talking about me. Wondering when I'll snap on Michelle mostly. Not that I can blame them. I'm wondering that as well.

I got my script and am in a tag team match against Natalya and Victoria.

That's cool. I'm friends with Lisa.

But guess who my partner is.

Just guess.

Michelle fucking skank McCool.

Normally, I would've thrown a fit.

But guess what?

I'm getting a heel turn. Since the Bella twins are coming in soon, they want four face girls; Michelle, the Bellas and Maria; and four heel girls; Victoria, Nattie, Maryse and myself.

So I get to cost our team the match by turning on Michelle and beating the holy hell out of her.

You better believe every punch I throw is going to be real.

You see, they won't be able to prove that I didn't just accidentally hit her. Nope.

The perks of being a wrestler.

* * *

I was anxiously waiting for my spot.

And finally, it came.

Michelle held Victoria in a half nelson and tagged me in for the second time during the match and I made my way through the ropes, receiving a loud pop. If only they knew what I was about to do...

I made it look like I was going to kick Lisa in the stomach as Michelle held her, but at the last second I brought my hands up and hit her in the back of the neck with a double axe handle.

Lisa fell to the mat and rolled out of the ring and I began wailing on Michelle.

For real.

And she actually started to fight back. But I already had the advantage.

I could hear the boos chorusing through the arena, only accompanied by a few cheers that I could hear. I've never been booed before. I've always been either a face, or a tweener when I was with my dad.

Never heel though.

It felt kind of good.

Especially now that I get to beat the shit out of Michelle. The ref rang the bell and Nattie and Lisa must've noticed the actual aggression, because they came over, discretely pushing me away and began stomping Michelle before we all got out of the ring and headed up the ramp, arm in arm in arm.

Sure my fist hurts and I might end up in trouble if Lisa or Nattie rat me out.

But it feels good to be bad.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep doing it! It's very important haha. I have some semi-challenges in my profile, I guess you could call them. I feel like there is a lack of stuff I'm interested in reading on this site. So if anyone does them, I'll read them. And undoubtedly love them. Sorry that this chapter is utter crap.

**

* * *

So In Love That You Act Insane**

**Chapter 3: The First Confrontation**

* * *

I heaved heavy breaths as I stormed backstage. The trainers weren't stupid. They were well aware that I had actually hit Michelle, full contact. And they were ready and waiting for us to get back here, two others present as well.

John.

Like I _really_ want to talk to him.

And the last person I want to see.

My father.

I tried to move past him, but he grabbed my shoulders to stop me. "Hey! I don't think so! What the hell did you think you were doin' out there?!" he demanded.

"Get off me!" I snapped, swiping both his forearms with my arm, breaking his hold on me. We'd gathered an audience, needless to say.

"X don't—"

"Don't even talk to me!" I interrupted him. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You don't even care about your family!" I could tell my father was getting angry, but that didn't stop me. "All you care about is that homewrecking whore!"

As I said this, the bitch herself appeared, rushing over to Mark with a towel to her nose, which had begun dripping blood. It was only a little though. Her eyes were all glossed over as she curled into his side and he looked at her concerned, but the discomfort of the situation was evident by his expression. If I weren't here right now, he'd be all over her.

And that thought just completely made me lose it.

"X, I think you should—" John never even finished what he had started to say, like I want to hear it from him anyway.

I threw myself forward, shoving Michelle into the wall behind her, making my father stumble slightly since the move was apparently unpredicted. Nothing really happened since the trainers were already right there, easily restraining me. I think John helped as well.

"What the hell!?" Michelle shrieked, nursing the back of her head, which had hit the wall. She had frustrated tears running down her cheeks and I spit at her as I was being pulled away.

"Stay the hell away form him! You fucking slut! He's married you bitch!" I continued to scream things like this until I was sure she couldn't hear me anymore. She needed to know. She needed to know she couldn't just... mess around with a married man! A married man with children, one who works with her! There are consequences.

"X you're gonna have to come with me," one of the trainers said, with backstage security behind him. It was different when I had hit her in the ring. They couldn't prove anything unless I fessed up. But I had assaulted (I guess that's what you call it) Michelle backstage.

"Come on guys," John tried to coax them. What is he, sucking up for me now? "She shouldnt've been in that match to begin with."

"John, we can't—"

"Hey, hey. Relax. She doesn't needta go anywhere. I'm gonna talk to her. I got it under control. C'mon X." Michael Hayes had made his way over to where we were all assembled, looking flustered.

He put his arm around my shoulders and led me away from everyone and in to one of the office set ups. I've known Michael Hayes since I was little, very little. He's actually the person who officially introduced me to Matt.

"Little girl, I know it's hard on ya. But you can't go around pullin' stunts like that. Ya just can't." I sat down on the edge of the desk while he stood before me. I know I was pretty out of line. I'll be lucky if I don't get suspended.

"I hate him," I muttered, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Ya don't hate him. You hate what he did. That's life though kid." I nodded, knowing what he said, was indeed right. I'm not ready to forgive my father though. Not at all. "You want me to take ya outta that storyline with Michelle?" As the head of creative for Smackdown, I knew he had the power to do so. But at this point, this is my only chance to be a top Diva on Smackdown. I can't mess up my life even more by fucking up my job more than I already have.

"No. No, it won't happen again. I'm sorry." I'm sorry I made myself look bad. I'm not sorry for hitting Michelle.

"Yeah, well, we'll see if Michelle is still comfortable with it. X, if anythin' like this happens again, you're gonna be in a lotta trouble. No one wantsta see that happen darlin'."

With a brief nod of his head, he dismissed me and I wandered aimlessly into the hall, not wanting to face the Women's locker room after that outburst. They probably all think I'm a crazy bitch now. But how was I supposed to react? This is my first confrontation with them since I found out about the whole affair.

I think I'm entitled to lose it, especially after everything else that's happened. I got dumped. My only friend presumably only hung out with me out of pity. I basically got demoted at work. And I'm majorly stressed out trying to help out at home while still being on the road.

Not to mention the weirdness that is Jeff Hardy, as of late.

When I finally decided to go to the locker room, I turned to come face to face with John. I just rolled my eyes and turned back around. I'll fond somewhere else to go. "X, I'm sorry. Come on. Please."

I'm tired. This day has been eventful enough. I don't even want to deal with him.

But then he goes and grabs my hand. And offers me flowers.

How do I stay mad at him now?

"You got me flowers?" I asked with a raised brow. He flinched a little and I realized my tone hadn't been so much questioning as sarcastic.

"Well, _I _didn't but I sent someone across the street to get them. And I know they're only convenience store flowers, but I just wanted you to know I didn't mean what I said. It was dumb. I was just annoyed. And not at you. I'm sorry."

And I caved. John never stumbles over his words the way he just did. He's usually so collected. So I took the offered flowers and sighed. "I guess I can forgive you," I mumbled, falling forward in to his chest and accepting a hug.

"Did you get in trouble?" he asked as he walked down the hall with me, still hand in hand. I get that people probably think we're a couple because of this, but I don't care that much (probably because, well, I've developed a bit of a crush on John). I think it bothers him sometimes though. I just think he's too scared I'll be mad again if he tells me not to hold his hand. To be fair, in this situation, he held my hand first.

"Not yet. I don't think I will. P.S. is taking care of it."

**-Jeff's POV-**

"What the hell's gotten in to her? She's like a completely different person. She doesn't even talkta me anymore," Matt grumbled as we sat in the locker room. We'd seen the little stunt X had pulled in her match. Oh, those hits were all real. I've never seen her so intense in the ring.

Kind of excited me.

I wasn't really listenin' to Matt. I was too busy watchin' the replay. Those were full contact punches. McCool couldn't even fight back. My girl is vicious.

I was fine with our separation and break up, well as fine as I could be. That was until she started followin' Morrison around like some pathetic, lost puppy. Seriously, why would she want anythin' to do with him in the first place? Just cause he handed her a tissue when she was upset? That's what she likes suddenly?

I growled low in my throat at the thought and got out of my seat, headin' out of the locker room door. I ignored Matt when he asked where I was goin' and went to find her. She'll be mine again. I want her back. Makes me too jealous to see her with other guys. I can admit it.

I guess I took care of that problem earlier though. I barely hadta do anythin' to get Morrison away from her. Couldnt've worked out better if I'd planned it.

I was wrong when I broke up with her. I never shoulda let her go. I shoulda believed her. X wouldn't lie to me. And again, I fucked up.

What's new?

No more though.

I know it's not gonna be easy, but everythin's about to start goin' my way aga—

What the hell.

I stopped dead in my tracks seein' the familiar backside of my former girlfriend, hand in hand with Morrison, a bunch of flowers in the other hand, walkin' off together.

My ribs tightened.

Shit.

"Wow, when'd that happen?" I turned to see Matt standin' behind me, a really shocked look on his face. Sure, people'd seen them hangin' out. But now, it looks like they're together.

They _can't_ be together.

"Fuck!" I hissed, turnin' around and goin' back to the locker room. I could hear Matt's footsteps followin' me.

"Oh, c'mon man! You can't really be mad! You broke her damn heart!" I roughly shoved the door open and stormed in, glad no one else was in here. Then I did somethin' crazy. I went over to Morrison's stuff and trashed it.

"Jeff, are you nuts?!" Matt yelled. I completely ignored him and proceeded to drag a bunch of his shit in to the shower, turnin' the water on and soakin' it.

Would I be a suspect? Possibly. But the guys do shit like this to each other all the time on the road. He might just think it's another battle in the ongoin' prank war.

Matt left before I was done, probably not even wantin' to be a witness. Fine for him. Once I was satisfied, I snuck out of the locker room unnoticed and made my way to caterin'.

Whatever sick little relationship Morrison has with her is gonna be over if I have anythin' to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4: End of the Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Wow, so I'm overwhelmed. Three chapters and over 100 reviews already?! That's amazing! Please, keep doing it! I'm so happy right now!

**

* * *

So In Love That You Act Insane**

**Chapter 4: End of the Night**

**

* * *

-X's POV-**

I glanced over at John as he brooded in the passenger's seat of his rental and I drove back to the hotel. He was pissed, oh yes. I can't say I blame him though. His stuff was pretty much all soaked and strewn all over the locker room when he got back from his match. "John," I sighed, wishing he would lighten up a little. He's been scarily silent since he found all his things trashed all over the locker room. "It's okay."

"It's not okay! My shit is soaked!" he snapped. He's supposed to be on thin ice with me, but honestly, I don't have the heart to give him the cold shoulder when he's so angry. It sucks someone did that to him. Not a funny prank at all.

"It'll dry," I reminded him. "Nothing expensive was ruined."

John scoffed and looked at me incredulously. "You don't get it, do you? You know who did that, right?"

I did a double take as I pulled in to the hotel parking lot, not knowing who he suspected. I didn't have the slightest idea. I guess John's on bad terms with someone that I wasn't aware of. "No."

"X! It was Jeff!" I raised my eyebrows at him as I cut the ignition and pulled the keys from the car.

"Why would Jeff—"

"Because he still loves you and he thinks there's something going on between us! He's trying to scare me away from you! Wow, you really _are_ young." It was my turn to scoff as we got out of the car and walked into the hotel, John holding his wet bag containing all his wet things in front of him. He sighed when he saw my arms crossed over my chest and shook his pretty head. "Look, I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you. It's not your fault. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It was probably just Mike being a dick."

"I'm sure it was, so just relax. We can get the things dried overnight," I assured him and smoothed some of his hair behind his ear. God, he looked miserable. I almost wanted to laugh at how pathetic he was being. "_I'll_ go give them the bag so you don't have to wound your ego, pretty boy," I promised, taking the shoulder strap in my hand and walking towards the hotel doors.

I heard him mutter something under his breath that might've been a 'thank you,' but I didn't press the matter and just walked through the front doors and over to the service desk.

"Excuse me, can we get these things dried for tomorrow morning. Room 212?" I asked politely, offering the wet bag to the young man behind the service desk. I batted my eyelashes for extra measure. I've never been one to use my looks to my advantage, but hanging out with John... well the practice just rubs off.

The guy got a bit of a goofy grin on his face and gladly took the bag. I don't even think he has anything to do with the laundry service, but oh well. "Of course. They'll be there first thing."

"Thank you." I turned and cocked my head to the side, walking right up to John. "There, problem solved."

I couldn't resist the urge to pinch his cheek with that pouty sulk on his face. "Hey!" he hissed, swatting my hand away and grabbing me as I turned to run off, fingers poking in to my sides at some horrible attempt at tickling, I think. I just laughed at the scene we were causing in the hotel lobby at eleven at night, and tried to curl into a ball, but John tightened his arms around my waist and picked me up, my legs kicking in protest before he put me back down on the ground.

His cool composure had returned once we made our way into the elevator. He probably felt better now that he knew his things were going to be dried and he wouldn't have to wear his burgundy wrestling pants and one of Mike's hoodies again tomorrow.

Good thing none of his hair products were in that bag. He might have cried. Imagine John Morrison without a hairdryer?

"Are you going to bed?" I asked, not really looking forward to going back to my room. I was sharing with Maryse, who hadn't come in until this morning, and by that time I was already gone. I didn't even know her and I was nervous. I like familiarity. At this point, that consists of John.

John pretty much answered my question when he yawned, pressing the button on the elevator to his floor. "I think so." He must've noticed the apprehensive look I knew was on my face. "Mike's with Maryse tonight. There's something going on between them I guess. Bed's yours if you want it."

I scoffed and shook my head. "Wow, I am so glad you told me that. I was supposed to be sharing with Maryse," I laughed. I really am relieved I didn't walk in on whatever they were doing in there.

"Just stay with me then," he offered again, guiding me out of the elevator when it came to a stop at his floor. I know he didn't mean anything by it. I know he doesn't see me like that. I know the last thing I should be doing is getting involved with another guy. But I felt giddy nonetheless.

I looked around the hall when we stopped in front of the door. I didn't want any wandering fans or anyone to see me going in there. Last thing I need is more ridiculous rumors.

I didn't detect anyone, and followed John inside the room, allowing him to close and lock the door behind me. We were both exhausted form this day of drama, so I immediately stripped my jeans off and fell backwards on to Mike's bed.

I didn't think anything of being in hardly any clothes in front of John. I was so used to wearing skimpy clothes on national television that it didn't faze me really.

John apparently isn't as shameless.

"Turn around."

I scrunched my face and rolled my eyes, grabbing the remote control from the nightstand and proceeding to turn on the television. "Cause I've never seen a guy in underwear before."

"I don't _wear_ underwear." My face got hot and I quickly moved my eyes away from the lovely male specimen that was in the room with me. I _could_ peek. But...

That wouldn't be very...

Okay, I can't really think of a valid excuse as to why I shouldn't peek.

But it was too late. He was already comfortable under the covers, upper body mostly exposed. As a single woman, that's really hard to look at. Especially knowing that the only thing separating us is my tank top, undies and his blanket.

Resisting the urge to get up, straddle him and let him know exactly how desperate I was for some male attention at this moment, I reached over and flicked the light off, crawling under the cotton hotel sheets and being lulled to sleep by the sound of whatever show was on Comedy Central.

**-Jeff's POV-**

"Jeff, you needta calm down," Matt coaxed, flippin' through a magazine, already in bed. I continued to pace the room. How the fuck can I calm down?!

"Matt, I waited in the hall for an hour! She never went to her room!" If she's not in her room tonight, that means she's in someone else's. And who else would she be with than then the Tuesday fuckin' Night Delight? All she does anymore is trail after him!

"Maybe they went out ta eat or somethin'." Please Matt, spare me. I'm no fuckin' fool.

"I _saw_ them leave together! He was still in his tights! I don't think he's goin' to a restaurant with fake fur around his ankles!" I was freakin' out. She's sleepin' with him! "I drenched all his clothes! There's no way they went anywhere!"

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow. I'll see if I can get any information outta her, but man, you gotta get over it. You're startin' to freak me out."

My eyes blazed at my brother and my pacin' stopped. "Don't you even care Matt?! She's a freakin' alien! She thinks she can just cut us all outta her life suddenly?! No! I'm gonna let it happen!"

Matt sat up straight, a very serious expression crossin' his face. "Oh, I care. I care about what's goin' on with her home life. How she's doin' through all this... turmoil her dad's puttin' her family through. But to be frank, I don't give a damn about your status with her. _You_ dumped _her_. Like an idiot. And it's screwed everythin' up."

Pretty pissed by the blunt blame my moronic brother was placin' on me, I growled and stormed out of the hotel room. Fuck Matt! Fuck everyone else too!

Most of all, fuck Hennigan for stealin' my woman!

If he thinks I'm goin' down without a fight, he's in for a rude awakening.

I sat down at the hotel bar, corner of the counter. "JD shooter. Keep 'em comin'."


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble In Elevators

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter ended up coming out much differently than I'd planned.

**

* * *

So In Love That You Act Insane**

**Chapter 5: Trouble In Elevators**

**

* * *

-X's POV-**

I sat awake in bed well past two AM, my mouth dry as dust. John was lightly snoring and I couldn't stand the feeling of the caked sleep in my throat for much longer, so I quietly got out of bed, put on my jeans and borrowed John's keycard, heading for the vending machine at the end of the hall.

Of course when I got there…

Out of order. "Fuck me..."

Sighing, I made my way over to the elevators instead, ready to go down to the next floor and use their vending machine.

Then the elevator doors opened and my game plan changed.

"Oh my god," I muttered, the sight before me a little disturbing. Jeff was absolutely tanked, nearly passed out, sitting against the elevator wall. Instincts took over and I rushed forward, kneeling down to where he was slumped and shaking his shoulder. "Jeff? Jeff? Are you okay? Jeff, get up," I urged, slight panic overtaking my mind. I'd never dealt with a situation like this before, except the one time Shannon passed out at one of Matt's parties. That was more... _funny_ though, since it resulted in Sharpie penises all over his face.

My response from Jeff was some guttural moans and his eyes peeking open, body shifting to the side, almost knocking me over from the crouched position I was in. God, he _reeked_ of alcohol.

"X... aw, baby," he slurred, his arms circling my neck and pulling me down into his chest. I braced myself against the wall when he caused me to lose balance and fall on his leg. Then his arms held me tighter.

This _wasn't_ right.

God, I've never felt as wrong in Jeff's arms as I do right now.

That's probably because his state of mind is so unstable.

"You back? I missed ya so much..." he mumbled, his nose brushing against my neck. One of his hands grabbed one of mine, the one not bracing against the wall, and he brought it down to the crotch of his pants, forcing me to feel his contained hardness. "See how much?"

I jolted back, or tried to, but Jeff's grasp was tight. He made me rub him. "Jeff! Jeff stop!" I started panicking. This _can't_ be happening.

He stopped suddenly, seemingly gaining a moment of sobriety and realizing what he was doing. He released my hand, though he still kept a hold on the nape of my neck, and something in his dazed eyes changed.

"Why...? Why do you love him?" This wasn't Jeff. This was some drunk, crazy, sad, desperate man who needed to sober up and get his hands off me!

"Love _who_? Jeff I don't love anyone!" The look that passed through his eyes made me eat my words. There was a horrible pain there that I was pretty sure he didn't want me to see. And no matter how angry I was with him, I could never completely disregard his feelings, and I instantly felt bad. I wish I hadn't said that. I don't even think it's true.

Again, something changed in his eyes. "You love _me_." His voice was so suddenly firm it scared me, and his hands reached and tightened on my biceps, causing me to try and move away from him yet again. He was scaring the shit out of me right now. I've never seen him like this.

The elevator began to move; I hadn't even noticed the doors close. Someone must be trying to use it. But right now, I needed Jeff to back off. He was being so... aggressive. So unlike him.

"You're hurting me," I told him, pressing my hands into his chest, trying to get him to let me go.

"You hurt me! _So_ bad X. It felt like... a knife goin' straight through my heart. But real slow. When I saw ya with him..." One of his hands let me go and cupped my face, pulling my lips to his, but I turned my head at the last second, making Jeff stop.

This set him off I guess.

He pushed me backwards and off of him, the elevator doors opening simultaneously. Uneasily, he rose to his feet, looming over me. "He will _never_ love you like I do! No one will! I hope you know that!"

"Jeff! What the hell man!" A turn of my head, and I was overcome with relief. It was Matt. Matt had been the one to call the elevator. I actually had the chance to calm down for a second and could now hear the pulse echoing in my ears.

Matt crouched down and helped me off the floor, looking extremely confused and stressed. "Did he hit you? X, did he hit you?" he asked in a rushed, worried tone.

"No! No!" I defended Jeff. Even in this snapped state, he wouldn't. He never would, I just know. "He's just drunk and stupid," I hissed, angry and upset by the whole situation regardless.

I swallowed hard, trying not to cry. Can't I get away from the drama for ten minutes?

"Don't call me stupid! You're the stupid one if you think John loves ya! He _never_ will! No one will 'cept me! Just cause he sleeps with ya, doesn't mean he gives a shit!" Jeff was getting worked up and hostile now and Matt recognized this, stepping between us.

"Jeff, _you_ left _me_! And I'm not sleeping with him!" I defended.

"Bull! Just come back to the room with me and everythin' will be fine." I could barely understand his slurs in that sentence. But I decoded it and shook my head.

"I don't want to be anywhere _near_ you when you're acting like this," I hissed, having had just about enough. He stepped forward, almost tripping over his own feet, but Matt hooked his arm around Jeff's chest, keeping us away from each other. I wasn't afraid Jeff was going to get violent, but I couldn't promise _I_ wouldn't give him a good slap in the face like he deserved if he got any closer to me.

"Go on then! Go be a slut! Go back and fuck Morrison! Go back and fuck him like you used to fuck me _all_ night!" Matt looked just as shocked as I probably did at Jeff's blunt words and aggression as he held on to his younger brother, restraining him as he tried to get close to me.

"X, go back to your room," Matt told me firmly, clearly just as shaken up by Jeff's behavior as I was. I didn't need to be told twice. And I certainly wasn't keen on staying here and being treated this way. I turned quickly and headed for the stairs, hearing Jeff's cursing and protests at his brother as Matt held him back from coming after me.

I felt sick.

I can't even believe that just happened! Am I dreaming? Am I just having a really vivid nightmare?

I wish. I really do.

I rushed back to the hotel room, scared, actually _scared_, that Jeff would get away from Matt and chase after me. I don't know what to think of him anymore. I love him. I know I do. But I love _Jeff_. Not whatever that was back there.

Maybe my Jeff doesn't even exist anymore.

Is it possible for him to have snapped past a point of no return?

I'd started crying by the time I crawled back into bed and it woke John up. "Where were you?" I heard him mumble over the sound of his covers shifting. I don't think he realized I was crying just yet. "What's wrong?" His voice suddenly sounded more alert and awake after I failed at choking down a sob.

"I just... I just went out to get a drink and ran into Jeff. He was trashed. He just went ballistic on me." The light flicked on and John was standing there with his sheet wrapped around his waist before he sat down on the bed next to me.

"What did he do?" His brow was furrowed with concern and uneasiness.

I just shook my head, sniffling now that I'd calmed down a little. "He just... I can't even tell you." It would just piss John off if he knew how aggressive Jeff had been in the elevator.

John wasn't having any secrets though and he used his hands to make me look at him. Holding my face firmly he bore in to my eyes. "Did he touch you?"

"No! Not like... _god_, why does everyone think he hits me? He's not abusive! He's just... out of his mind. He tried to... get me to do stuff with him. But I mean, he was shitfaced." I could tell by John's expression that hearing this hadn't made him happy, even if his initial suspicions had been worse.

John's hands fell in to his lap. "Shit, that's not okay X! Just because he isn't hitting you doesn't mean it's okay for him to put his hands on you!" His aggravation was apparent as he preached to me. "You're so naïve sometimes! I should go and kick his ass!"

"Nothing happened! You can relax! Matt showed up, it's fine." Really, Jeff's sexual advances weren't my biggest worry. His highly intoxicated state is what had bothered me.

"Really, does Matt know his brother tries to rape his ex girlfriends?" I scoffed at John's harsh accusations.

"Oh please John! You're blowing this totally out of proportion. You think I can't judge these situations logically. You tell me I need to grow up, but then you fucking act like I'm an idiot when I try to make decisions!" He just glared at me, no words coming from his mouth and I felt a little bad. "I'm sorry. I know you're just looking out for me."

"Look, I don't look out for you for my own health. I care about you and I worry about you, which isn't something I can say about a lot of people. You should consider yourself lucky." The arrogance of that statement didn't even faze me. It was a typical thing for him to do, cover up an expression of feelings with some egocentric statement.

The confession did fuel something inside me though.

In one swift, fluid motion I threw my leg over John's and straddled his barely clothed lap, pressing my lips hard and aggressively against his. My fists wound in to his gorgeous hair, and he kissed me back for a minute before he lifted us both up and I was on my back on the bed, John between my legs grinding in to me.

"I can't do this," he muttered, right before he kissed me again. "You still love him."

I shook my head to shut him up, my hands pulling his face back down to mine.

That's really all it took. He was already past the point of no return. I don't think he could've said no if he wanted to now. There was too much heat, too much friction.

There was just way too much tension between us to stop.

He leaned up, getting rid of his sheet, and I got my first look at him fully naked. Let me assure you all that the top looks just as nice as the bottom.

He's just sculpted.

_All _of him.

I threw my tank top over my head while John got rid of the jeans I had yet to slip off and my underwear. I haven't had sex since Jeff and I were in Florida together.

And John is... well, I really like him. I've liked him since we started hanging out. He makes me feel sane when I think I'm going crazy.

"You're gonna regret doing this," he breathed once he'd gotten back on top of me, one hand holding my thigh up and the other running his fingertips over my lips. I sucked on his fingertips and his eyes closed, savoring the teasing.

I could feel him against me and I was so ready. "No I'm not. I want you. I've wanted you," I assured him breathlessly as his fingers ran down my body.

"You want him more," he told me, as if he knew. He was starting to frustrate me. I just wish he'd shut up and fuck me already!

So I shut him up. I pulled his head down and kissed him like my life depended on it, and he caved, pushing himself inside me.

The muscles in his arms flexed as he held himself up, thrusting at a steady pace, trying to 'take it easy one me'. I could tell. So I egged him on, digging my nails into his back or scratching his perfectly defined chest.

It didn't take long for that to work and he let loose, all this built up sexual tension between the two of us that I hadn't even detected from his side being unleashed.

"I didn't know you had these pierced," he panted into my neck, his fingers running over one of my nipples before his mouth closed over the other and I groaned, falling right over the edge as his tongue flicked my nipple.

My body moved in waves as I came down, feeling John stiffen above me, his hair falling in to my face as his body lurched from his release. I thanked god for the pill, realizing we did not use a condom.

John pushed himself to the side and lay next to me, his chest heaving as he calmed down and caught his breath. Having no idea where we stood, I pulled the blankets over my body, then curled in to him, hoping I'd get some reassurance.

I did when he pulled some of the blankets over himself and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head before we both just sat in silence and eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: I Wanted It To Happen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Fuck you TNA! That's all I have to say. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**

* * *

So In Love That You Act Insane**

**Chapter 6: I Wanted It To Happen**

**

* * *

-Jeff's POV-**

"I've never seen him act like that before. And he was... hold on a second. I'll call ya back Aimes. Love you too." Matt's annoyin' voice was really the last thing I needed to hear poundin' through my skull first thing this all too sunny mornin'.

My eyes weren't even open and the sun was already makin' my head hurt. Fuck, how much did I drink last night? Too much, clearly.

"Mornin' asshole." Matt's tone was not playful in any way, shape or form. Kinda startled me. I know he thinks I've been weird lately but... he sounds pissed.

"Fuck's your problem?" I managed to finally mutter into the pillow I was tryin' to hide my eyes in.

"My problem? No bro, you're the one who has the problem? Do you have any recollection of what you did last night?" I racked my brain for memories, but the last thing I really remember was sittin' at the bar and drinkin'. Yeah, binge drinkin's not the smartest thing to do when you're upset; I know this. "Jeff?"

"I dunno man. Sorry if I puked on your shirt or somethin'," I finally replied. Decidin' an Advil and some water sounded good, I slowly and painfully pulled myself out of bed, still in my clothes form last night.

"I wish that's what you did Jeff! You fuckin' cornered poor X! I don't even know what happened! You could've said ordone... anytihn'! You were shitfaced! I'm just glad I found ya'll before anythin' serious happened. Fuckin' storm out and get your ass drunk. Don't come back and I go lookin' for ya and find you standin' over X in the elevator," he grumbled, more to himself now.

Shit.

**-X's POV-**

"You know, you spend more time in here than I do," I joked, leaning up against the doorframe of the bathroom. John jumped, startled by my presence, and stopped messing with his hair for that brief moment.

I was draped in nothing but one of his nice, _dry_ t-shirts while he was already showered and primped. This is the first conscious interaction I've had with him since we did it last night. Frankly, he looks frightened.

Pushing myself off the doorjamb, I walked into the steamy bathroom and instead leaned against the counter, making sure he had to look at me. "Don't get all awkward on me now or anything," I said sarcastically.

Sighing, he looked me in the eye finally. "You don't feel awkward?"

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I folded my arms over my chest and slouched, tearing my eyes from his. "No. _I_ wanted it to happen." Why does this always happen to me?

"Come on X. I didn't mean it like that. I wanted it to happen too. I just don't think you're... ready for anything."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, taking a more defensive stance. "Well why don't you let me decide."

"So I can get hurt in the process?" John bit back without hesitation.

I was a little surprised that he openly admitted that so quickly. "I can't promise you won't get hurt. Someone was stupid enough to promise me that once and I won't do the same thing to you. But if you don't even want to try—"

"I do!" he shouted, hands flying up in the air with exasperation.

"Well then why are we arguing?!" I yelled back.

"I don't know!" We were both absolutely silent for a moment, each calming down before I decided to pour my heart out to him.

"John, I can really see myself falling in love with you..."

"Don't say that... please." He shook his head in denial and left the bathroom while I, of course, followed. This wasn't Jeff. He wasn't going to do what Jeff did. I wasn't going to let John string me along like Jeff had before he finally made up his mind.

"No. It's true." I went up behind John and rubbed his arms sensually. "Come on. Why should we ignore what happened last night if we both want it? We should embrace it."

John slowly turned and faced me, a smile I knew would be there playing at his lips thanks to my cheesy words. His arms wrapped tight around my chest, pulling me tightly into his chest and he laughed lightly. "Okay princess. You get your way this time I guess brat."

I couldn't contain the ridiculous, giddy squeal that was muffled into his chest. As soon as I did it, I blushed and felt like a sped, but he didn't say anything to tease me thankfully.

Rubbing my thumbs over his biceps, I shared a romance novel rivaling eye lock with him. And again I went for it and kissed him. I expected someone like John to make the first move more often than not, but I'm not complaining. I now have a fresh, hot new boyfriend who already knows my dirty little secrets and accepts them, even if he doesn't understand them.

I grinned up at him after pulling away. "I think we should get you nice and sweaty again," I teased, falling backwards onto the unmade bed, completely submitting myself.

"Tempting, trust me. But I have to go shoot the Dirt Sheet at the arena." He went to walk off, but I grabbed his arm and threw him off balance so he fell beside me on the bed.

"It can be quick," I coaxed, throwing myself over his lap much like I had last night and easily tossing his shirt over my head.

He groaned, clearly fighting himself with the temptation to reach up and touch me by the way he was fisting his pretty hair. "Mike is waiting downstairs already. I have to go," he said sternly, but eyeing me up and down as he did so.

Pouting, I rolled off him and threw his shirt back on. "Fine," I sulked. He just sat up and looked me up and down hungrily before standing and grabbing a messenger bag from a small desk chair.

Leaning over the bed, he kissed me quick, stared for a second, and shook his head. "You are in so much trouble when I get back, I hope you know that." I just flashed him an impish grin before he shook his head again and walked out the door, leaving me alone in the empty hotel room.

Now I had to go and clean my ass up, which meant getting some new clothes from my hotel room. Mike was with John, so at least Maryse and him wouldn't be doing the nasty if I tried to get in there now.

I pulled on a pair of John's track pants and stole his keycard, (which he forgot, silly boy), then made my way to the room I was supposed to be staying in.

I knocked, even though I still had my keycard, just in case she wasn't there, but a second later, the door cracked open and the blonde poked her head out, hair wet from the shower.

She eyed me for a minute before a smirk-like smile pulled onto her lips and the door opened wider. "Hi. Er, sorry about last night but... well, Mike and I don't see each other as much as we'd like."

I stepped into the room a little cautiously, nervous about meeting a new Diva who I'd heard not the greatest things about. But, she seemed okay. "It's fine. I stayed with John."

A glint in her eye told me she had the right idea, and she made that known when she flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed her perfect white teeth at me. "I see that." Her eyes looked over his clothes that were hanging off me. "Are you two...?" Her look was knowing, even though she was trying to play it cool.

"Uh... yeah," I admitted, sure she already knew anyway, and if she didn't, I'm sure John would tell Mike, and Mike would tell her.

"That's cute. You two should come out to dinner with me and Mike tonight. Double date, right?" Maryse was very un-shy, and chatty, which eased me a lot.

"Yeah... maybe. I mean, if he wants to." Her eyes rolled and her gorgeous blonde head shook.

"Oh sweetie, he wants to. Mike saw this coming weeks ago. And John isn't that difficult to read. He cares about you. A lot." I was surprised at this news. I hadn't thought John had any intimate interest in me at all. It was all a hurt/comfort friendship as far as I'd seen; a one-sided crush on my part.

I had been wrong though.

Thank god.

"Okay, you go shower so you can come get breakfast with me," her accented voice ordered as she unwound the cord of a hairdryer.

I wasn't about to argue.

Thank god again for giving me someone to go down there with so I don't have to face either hardy alone if by chance one pops up.


	7. Chapter 7: Bridges Burned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE

**A/N:** I suck. But here's a new chapter :)

**

* * *

So In Love That You Act Insane**

**Chapter 7: Bridges Burned**

* * *

Maryse had me a little overwhelmed all through our breakfast in the hotel restaurant, babbling a mile a minute like we were the best of friends. Of course, I didn't really mind it that much; it was nice to have someone who didn't make me feel awkward besides John. Normally, my co-workers, no matter how close we'd been in the past, made me feel like they took extreme pity on me, or that they had just been whispering about me. I knew it was all in my head, I wasn't on everyone's mind all the time, but it still made me feel weird.

Halfway through the meal, my body stiffened at the feeling of being watched. All I had to do was look over Maryse's shoulder in order to find those penetrating green eyes that I couldn't seem to escape, that new splash of crazy in Jeff's irises ever-present. He looked like hell, obviously suffering from a massive hangover. That didn't seem to interfere with his new joy of making me feel uncomfortable though as he shamelessly stared in my direction.

Maryse suddenly seemed to sense my discomfort and followed my eyes, very noticeably turning to look over her shoulder and follow my line of vision. Turning back, she rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"You know, I am so proud of you for _not_ going back to him. Don't you hate it when guys break it off then they so obviously want you back? What is wrong with men?" And thus ensued another thick accented rambling.

But I frowned. Maryse jumped to some pretty hasty conclusions there. Why would Jeff want me back? He could have easily had me, before John anyway. If that were the case, why wouldn't he just make an effort? That thing in the elevator didn't count; he was drunk. I don't think Jeff wants me back. I think he's just completely lost his mind, and now takes pleasure in tormenting me. Of course, he might also be jealous, because I spend so much time with John. But does he genuinely want me back? No. It's clearly just one of those male pride things.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice him until his shadow was looming over me and Maryse's eyes gave him a suspicious look.

Not, _him_ him.

"We need to talk," Matt said, placing two fists on the edge of our table and leaning over to make eye contact with me. Biting my lip nervously, I shifted my eyes away from Matt's. Since when couldn't I look my best friend in the eye?

But who am I kidding? We all knew this would happen if Jeff and I ever split. How could we go on with our BFF relationship with Jeff acting the way he does? And as much as I hate to think it, blood is thicker than water. Matt couldn't abandon Jeff.

Unfortunately, I think it's time to burn these bridges.

"Matt… I don't…" I took a deep breath for courage to actually let the words flow from my mouth. "I don't think we can be friends anymore." My eyes met his shocked brown ones and he stood up straight then, stepped back.

"The fuck are you talkin' about?" Matt couldn't believe I just said that; hell, _I_ couldn't believe I just said that. Matt's the best friend I've ever had. He's been there for me, always. And here I am, shoving him to the side, just so I don't have to see Jeff or hear about him any more than I already have to by working in the same company?

"I just… you don't know how hard this is…" I tried to explain. He couldn't understand how I felt right now though. No amount of words could even describe how badly I wish I could erase Jeff's existence from my knowledge, and unfortunately, when I think of Matt, I can't help but be reminded of Jeff. Most people say thay don't really look alike, but I can see Jeff in his brother's face, and that's still causing me jolts of pain I really just don't want to feel anymore.

I didn't realize at the time how dangerous those words were, and how much they offended Matt.

"Really? _I_ don't understand? That's funny, cause I'm pretty sure one of my best friends had an affair with the only woman I've ever been in love with. It might not be the same situation, but I think I have a little bit of insight on this whole thing, and if I could just have a fuckin' conversation with you for once—"

That was when Maryse laughed bitterly and shook her head. "What is wrong with you men? Don't you get it? She doesn't want to see you because all she can think about is your jerk brother. She's trying to forget about him. Leave her alone." It was much harsher than I would've liked, but it was the truth.

Matt looked at me for some kind of protest, but I just focused my eyes on the table, letting him know I had none. Without a word, he sent me a chilling look I wish I hadn't seen out of the corner of my eye. And then he was gone.

Letting out a held breath, I looked up at Maryse as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Maybe we should eat elsewhere," she pointed out, and I couldn't follow her back to our shared room fast enough. I couldn't stand to be in the presence of anyone I once cared about anymore. And I completely blame Jeff. For _everything_.

We ate at the small table outside on the balcony, talking about nothing of any importance. Of course there was only one thing still in the back of my mind. But I tried not to let it consume me. I prayed I was making the right decision. I mean, weeks ago, I'd be sitting here with Amy instead of Maryse, someone I had barely ever talked to. We'd be waiting for Matt and Jeff to get back from the gym. They'd come in, freshly showered and Matt would walk over to her, wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind and kiss her on the temple. And Jeff would lean his legs against the table, fold his arms over his stomach and watch me until I finally told him to stop. Then he'd crack a smile and lean forward…

I breathed a sigh and rubbed my temples, trying to clear my head. It was no good thinking about him like that. Thinking about them in general. That's how things _used_ to be. _Before_ my dad started dating someone closer to my age than his; _before_ Matt and Amy had to hunt me down just to see me for two seconds; _before_ Jeff broke my heart.

It wasn't worth thinking about anymore. I'd made my decision.

I just hope it was the right one.

Maryse and I got to know each other over the next couple of hours, and we were just about to grab a small lunch when there was a knock at the door. I pulled it open to see John and Mike both waiting patiently on the other side, and I stepped back to let them in.

"Ladies," Mike greeted, giving me a nod before enveloping Maryse in his arms and engaging in a full on lip lock. John flipped his sunglasses up over his eyes and flashed a perfect smile at me, making the butterflies come back and hopefully giving me a sign that I had indeed done the right thing. Falling out with Jeff had taken a lot of friends from me, but John was good for me. I just knew it.

He stepped in close to me, brushing some hair behind my ear and put his lips close to my ear. "You still owe me from earlier, you know." The suggestive reminder sent an excited quiver through my body, and without another word, we left the room and headed to John and Mike's room. Surely Maryse and Mike wouldn't mind the privacy the way things were continuing between them in there.

John cornered me against the door of his room once we got there, our flirtatious laughter filling the currently abandoned hallway. It was when he moved in closer and looked down at me. And I was suddenly hit with that horrible image you see in movies. You know, when suddenly the person you're supposed to be happy to see becomes someone you don't want to see?

Yeah.

It was just in the way he looked down at me that made me get the heebie jeebies just the way I would get them when Jeff looked down at me like that. And for an unnerving and unexpected moment, I saw Jeff's face instead of John's.

He must've noticed I was startled because he pulled back a little and frowned. "You okay?" he questioned.

Quickly, I snapped out of it and nodded my head. "Oh, yeah. I just… I have your key. We should go in before some rabid fans find us." I gave him a sexy smile as I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, playfully trying to close it before he got in. But he all too easily pushed it open, my full body weight being nothing for a guy like him.

He laughed as he clicked the door shut behind him and tossed his sunglasses on the TV stand, taking long, predatory steps towards me while I shuffled backwards. "Okay, now you're really fucked," he intimidated before sprinting forward and grabbing me by the middle.

We shared rough, passionate kisses, his strong hands sliding everywhere while my fingers grasped the smooth locks of his hair. God, what was I _thinking_ before? How could I _not_ want this. John was fucking gorgeous! I should be so thankful to have someone like him in my life at such a dark time. Why the hell would I need Jeff?

John ground his jean-covered boner against my thigh and before I knew it, I was being pushed backwards and onto the bed. My body bounced as he pressed me into the matters, crunching against something that sounded like paper. John pulled back a minute to grab in from underneath my shoulder and went to carelessly toss it aside, but something caught his eye before it left his hand and he hesitated, pushing himself into an upright stance and staring at the yellow envelope in his hand.

I propped myself up on my elbows, looking on curiously. Was whatever that is _really_ important enough to stop what we were getting in to? Jeeze…

"What is it?" I questioned. John's brow creased as his eyes flickered to me quickly, then he pried the little hooks of the seal open and pulled out its contents.

I knew it wasn't good when his expression tensed and he ran his free hand through his hair. "What the fuck…" he grumbled, throwing a set of pictures onto the bed I was currently kneeling on.

My heart sunk when I saw a few dirty pictures that only one other person had ever seen. I let out a choked gasp and slumped down. What the fuck is right.

"Look, I texted these to Jeff when we were together. I never thought he'd fucking… shit!" I shrieked the last part, tearing them in half and marching over to the garbage where I left the paper. Rushing back over to John I stopped his pacing and held his head, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I'm really sorry. I can't believe him!"

I got scared when John pushed my hands away and began pacing again. "Do you know how stupid it is to send pictures like that to people? People _know_ who you are! Do you want to end up like Mickie with that shit all over the internet? What the hell would your family think?"

"Oh my god, are you _really_ doing this right now?" I can't believe this is happening! What the fuck is Jeff's issue? I know it was him! No one else has these pictures. And no one else would be so fucking screwed up enough to do that!

I was going to kill him. I was going to bitch him out as soon as I saw him. He breaks my heart at the worst time possible, and then when I finally find happiness, he tries to ruin it for me!

If he didn't want me, fine. But I at least thought he cared enough about me to wish me happiness. Apparently not though. And now John's pissed off.

God, if John leaves me because of this, I don't know what I'll do. I'll literally have no one…

That thought made the waterworks turn on, and before I knew it, John softened his expression, sighed and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my slighter frame.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't what they were meant for. It's not you I'm mad at." His words relieved and comforted me. Those were supposed to be private pictures I'd sent to Jeff at times when our schedules clashed and we couldn't be with each other. I would've thought he'd have the decency to delete them when we parted ways, but that was obviously a dumb assumption.

I pulled back from John, shaking my head at the thought. How could he be so incredibly heartless? Why the hell would he be doing this to me? Why can't he just leave me alone?

"I'm putting an end to this shit tonight," John announced. He wasn't going to deal with it anymore, and I can't blame him. Jeff was purposely fucking with us; he wanted everything to fall through.

I just don't understand why he wants me to be alone. If he wanted me, he could've had me. He _must_ know that. But now that I'm suddenly not under his watchful eye anymore, the guy I'm spending time with suddenly becomes public enemy number one?

And then he goes and sends naked pictures of me to him? What the fuck, really Jeff? _Really_?

"I don't know what to do. I don't even get it."

John huffed and shook his head. "I already told you X; he wants you back. He just didn't realize it until he assumed you were with someone else. And now that you _are_ with me, I'm going to end the bullshit."

"If he wanted me back so badly, why the hell would he be acting like such a prick? Is that supposed to make me want him again?" It just didn't make sense to me. Why would Jeff think I'd like that?

"Wow, you are really unaware sometimes, you know that? Makes me realize exactly how young you are," John chuckled in a half amused, half disbelieving manner. "Look, I didn't really hang out with you guys, but I saw what went on and from the times I'd seen you and Jeff interact until you were dating him, he was pretty openly mean and disrespectful to you."

I thought about that for a minute and realized he was right. He was _completely_ right! What the hell is _wrong_ with me? Why would I date him, and tell him I loved him, and give him my virginity when all he did was torment me and say nasty things every opportunity he got?

Strong hands smoothed my hair back and John's lips pressed into my forehead. "Look, I'm going to sort it al out, okay?"

What else could I do now but trust him?


End file.
